


go ahead and cry little boy (you gotta let it out soon)

by north_venice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Pining, byleth needs Therapy, daddy issues???? kind of??, i dont know that the point is bruh, mentions of religion but not really, this isnt very mutual but thats not the Point
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Байлет касается его ладони — осторожно и будто случайно, Байлет касается его плеч — будто бы исключительно в жесте поддержки, — Сетет улыбается ему благодарно и не имея никакого представления. Это значит:ему можно продолжить.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	go ahead and cry little boy (you gotta let it out soon)

_“не мир я принёс, но меч” [...] каждый, кто проповедует истинную любовь, порождает ненависть._

***

У Сетета широкие ладони.

У него хриплый голос — приглушённый мягко в молитве до неразборчивого шёпота, — тёмные ресницы, недрогнувшие руки — без перчаток, конечно, без перчаток. Лицо, залитое солнечным светом — есть что-то неестественное во всём этом, давят церковные своды, давят разносящиеся эхом слова Реи, Сетет не открывает глаз, _Сетет не смотрит в его сторону_. Байлет позволяет себе лишнее — взгляды слишком жадные, взгляды слишком долгие — всё это тянется неестественно, ему кажется, всё сводится к ожиданию смутному — кто-то должен непременно заметить, он уверен, не заметить _не может_.

Он смотрит на отражение в прозрачной воде каждое утро, и его от себя тошнит.

_(Никто ничего не замечает, никто ничего не говорит.)_

Выделяется отчётливо голос Доротеи в общем шуме, слышится негромкий смех — откуда-то с задних рядов, — не смолкает музыка. Губы Сетета движутся неправильно — мимо слов хора и о чём-то своём, — Байлету интересно, о чём он молится, Байлет надеется, что никто — больше — не видит, что никто вместе с ним не смотрит.

Сетет говорит ему, что он смотрит слишком явно — позже, сжимая пальцы на его плече, сжимая пальцы на основании его шеи — Байлет дышит тяжело и рвано, Байлет не дышит вовсе.

_(Вселенная замыкается на чужих руках, вселенная замыкается на его собственном отражении в чужих глазах — дрожь по спине, дрожь в ладонях, дрожь в ослабевших коленях.)_

Кто ты, что ты, какое это имеет значение — Байлет теряет себя неосознанно, контроль выскальзывает из рук — статуи святых смотрят на него, несомненно, с осуждением, статуи святых, должно быть, над ним смеются. Он никогда не рассказывал им о своих мыслях, но они презирают его всё равно.

— Это грех, — чужой голос в пустой церкви звучит мягко, не опускаясь ещё до шёпота, чужая рука скользит по его спине почти невесомо, не разносятся слова эхом, не звучит музыка. Сетет не смеётся, потому что Сетет смеётся редко — никогда перед статуями, никогда со сложенными руками в молитве. — Возжелать большего.

У Байлета подкашиваются колени — он дышит с трудом, не дышит совершенно, отводит взгляд в сторону, сжимает чужой локоть с силой. Сетет смотрит почти обеспокоенно, Сетет почти отстраняется.

Он не позволяет ему, разумеется, _он не позволяет ему_, но это ничего не меняет всё равно — Сетет улыбается осторожно углами губ, склоняет голову к правому плечу, смотрит с прищуром:

— Ваш отец искал вас, профессор.

Байлет смеётся хрипло.  
_Байлет смеётся хрипло._

***

— Разумеется, — голос Флейн звучит негромко и нежно, как он звучит каждый раз, когда она упоминает Сетета в разговоре с ним, как он звучит _каждый раз_. — Мой брат меня любит.

Флейн улыбается ему понимающе.  
Флейн смотрит на него, будто знает.

Что-то кричит внутри — не от отчаяния. Даже не в панике; что-то ломается в грудной клетке, что-то в грудной клетке гниёт — он даёт волю мыслям исключительно по ночам, он смотрит перед собой пусто, он смотрит перед собой неуверенно, он смотрит на свои руки — меньше чужих, на чужие совершенно не похожие.

Даже если закрыть глаза, даже если задержать дыхание, даже если _забыть_.

_(Ему почти удаётся представить чужой голос, ему почти удаётся представить чужое присутствие рядом; этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы опустились руки, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы сбилось дыхание.)_

Он прячет ладони под перчатками, он не встречается со своим отражением взглядами.

Это грех, должно быть. Он не может представить себе иначе.

Сетет улыбается ему мягко; что-то застревает в лёгких, что-то застревает в горле — непрошенные слова, излишние признания, он смотрит вместо этого — жадно и голодно, но и только, он смотрит вместо это — неотрывно. Вздрагивают ресницы, вздрагивают углы губ — Сетет вряд ли знает, но догадывается, возможно, и поэтому так часто говорит о Флейн.

Байлет касается его ладони — осторожно и будто случайно, Байлет касается его плеч — будто бы исключительно в жесте поддержки, — Сетет улыбается ему благодарно и не имея никакого представления. Это значит: _ему можно продолжить_.

Он спит беспокойно.

Ему снятся чужие руки.

***

Байлет представляет свои пальцы в его волосах — его хриплый голос, свои руки на его лице, устремлённый на него взгляд, сбившееся дыхание. Стучит пальцами по белой скатерти, не смотрит в сторону — это не слишком сложно, просто почти инфернально, почти преступно.

Сетет говорит, поднося чашку к губам: _ты смотришь слишком явно_, — Сетет говорит, касаясь осторожно своих волос: _это редкий цвет в Фодлане_.

_(Он представляет отвратительно много вещей.)_

Байлет знает о святых не слишком много — он знает больше о людях, которые говорят с ними, которые у них просят, — это не даёт ему слишком много; ему не особенно интересно, по правде, но Сетет говорит о них вдохновлённо, Сетет говорит о них с той же любовью, что о Флейн _(всегда о Флейн)_, и этого достаточно, чтобы задерживаться в альковах здания собора на лишние минуты, этого достаточно, чтобы смотреть на него пристально — это почти даёт ему лишние причины оставаться рядом, это почти даёт ему лишние оправдания, чтобы смотреть. Они были не слишком нужны ему до этого, но Флейн зовёт его мягко, вынуждая обернуться, касается осторожно пальцами его рукава, улыбается коротко. 

Он чувствует себя перед ней виновным, но этого недостаточно, чтобы перестать. 

Рея смотрит на него любовно, как смотрела бы мать — как могла бы смотреть, возможно, — берёт его руки в свои осторожно, смеётся негромко. Байлет ловит отражения чужого в её точно таких же глазах, Байлет скашивает взгляд в сторону. Сетет хмурит брови, поджимает губы — склоняет к плечу голову, не говорит ничего. Что-то мелькает в выражении лица, что-то мелькает в глубине зелёных глаз — здесь происходит что-то ещё, что-то между ними, что-то, касающееся его только косвенно, и это колет неприятно в лёгких, это рычит — недовольно и как-то зло, но он знает лучше, чем открывать рот или отводить взгляд в сторону, когда Сетет вздыхает — тяжело и устало. _Смиренно_.

Байлет хочет коснуться его волос. Это осознанное.  
Это не удивляет его слишком.

Это всё не имеет _значения_.

Рея шепчет что-то, Флейн смотрит с любопытством — Сетет вряд ли поймёт, если взять его за руку, наверняка нахмурится, если коснуться его шеи. Сетет говорит монотонно, говорит умиротворяюще; о руках, измазанных серой золой, о черепах в золоте, о поющих змеях, — говорит о Джеральте снова, Байлет морщится неприятно, Байлет отводит взгляд в сторону.

_(Что-то сакральное в его имени, что-то священное в движении его рук — он не боится испортить это, но ему страшно сломать.)_

У Сетета широкие ладони — Сетет касается мягко _(почти привычно)_ основания его шеи, наклоняет голову — к нему ближе. Байлет вздрагивает — смотрит себе под ноги, смотрит на свои дрожащие руки, смотрит мимо. 

Сетет говорит мягко:

— Молитвы не сводятся к просьбам.

Сетет говорит мягко, убирая волосы с его лица:

— Они подразумевают поклонение.

Байлет подаётся навстречу чужим рукам совершенно осознанно.

Что-то подсказывает ему: Сетету бы понравилось, если бы перед ним опускались на колени.

***

Флейн продолжает улыбаться ему, когда он проходит мимо — он не находит в себе сил посмотреть ей в глаза, он отводит взгляд каждый раз, когда она зовёт его по имени.

Она смеётся звонко, цепляясь за его руку — она ниже значительно, и она тянет на себя, и она знает, ему кажется панически, конечно, она знает, наверняка догадывается, наверняка смеётся над ним, — она сжимает его пальцы сильнее, чем он ожидает, смотрит слишком серьёзно — для всего этого разговора, для всей этой ситуации:

— Мой брат искал вас, профессор.

Он знает: это жадность колышется под его рёбрами, это жадность заставляет его встретиться с ней глазами, это жадность испытывает сейчас _торжество_.

Рея ни о чём не спрашивает; Рея ничего не говорит — он не знает, догадывается ли она тоже, но Сетет упоминает смутно, что у неё свои планы, добавляет со вздохом, что он в них, конечно же, верит, и Байлет ощущает себя существом слабым и беспомощным, когда не находит в себе желания мыслить иначе, когда не находит в себе сил мыслить вопреки.

***

— Байлет, — его голос звучит устало. — Сейчас не лучшее время.

У него мешки под глазами и растрёпаны волосы, расстёгнуты верхние пуговицы на рубашке, закатаны рукава по локоть — у Байлета сбивается дыхание, наверняка происходит что-то со зрачками. Сетет замечает тоже.

Он, возможно, представлял подобное — Сотис не смеётся над его мыслями, Сотис ничего не говорит об этом — затихает по ночам или отворачивается в сторону, не шипит на него раздражённо, когда ловит на мыслях омерзительных — не находит их такими, жмёт безразлично плечами, сводит к переносице брови того же цвета, но это не имеет значения, это не имеет значения.

Выдыхает, покачиваясь на каблуках, сжимает пальцы на деревянном косяке:

— Я понимаю.

Его лёгкие не работают, его лёгкие забывают, как работать:

— Это касается Флейн. 

Байлет ненавидит, как меняется выражение его лица — волнение искреннее, беспокойство неприкрытое, Сетет не боится так за Рею, Сетет не боится так, разумеется, за него, — Байлет ненавидит себя прямо сейчас тоже, но это вторичное, это не столь существенное. 

Сетет подаётся вперёд — против воли, — распахивает глаза широко, открывает дверь своей комнаты шире. Взгляд цепляется за открытые ключицы как-то случайно, как-то против воли; Сетет звучит обеспокоенно, Сетет звучит нервно: 

— Что-то случилось?

Белеют костяшки его пальцев — Байлету в голову лезут мысли странные, он подступает на шаг ближе тоже. В этом слишком много низкого — он пользуется чужой любовью, он использует чужую паранойю, но хороши все средства, на самом деле, и Сетет смотрит на него, Сетет смотрит _на него_, и быть центром его внимания приятно — чувство тёплое и мерзкое опускается к диафрагме, заполняет лёгкие, застревает в трахее комом.

Говорит — тихо, — качает головой:

— Нет. Ничего серьёзного. 

Перехватывает чужое запястье — снимает перчатки заранее для этого, подаётся вперёд для этого, смотрит снизу вверх — у Сетета взгляд сконфуженный и непонимающий, Байлет открывает рот, ложь льётся привычно, шипят змеи под его ступнями, смеются каменные святые.

— Я просто беспокоюсь за неё.

У него смягчается взгляд — будто, — Сетет открывает рот, качает головой в итоге, подносит свободную руку к лицу. Тянется к растрёпанным волосам, одёргивает себя будто бы, выдыхает — ещё раз — резко. Байлет чувствует его пульс под своими пальцами, Байлет чувствует его смятение — не выпускает его руку, не пытается отстраниться, не отводит взгляд в сторону.

Сетет сглатывает — неровно и нервно, должно быть, — Байлет следит за движением его кадыка жадно, Байлет чувствует себя человеком последним, когда проводит легко пальцем по тонкой коже запястья — Сетет не вздрагивает, Сетет не замечает, кажется, вовсе. 

_(Оно и к лучшему, Байлет говорит себе, но разочарование селится под языком — неприятное и горькое.)_

Сетет звучит растерянно:

— Разумеется, — он дышит ровно, он опускает взгляд себе под ноги. — Я тоже.

Байлет улыбается ему со всей нежностью, в которую почти верит сам — эмоции даются ему с трудом, их выражение — на раз. Джеральт говорит, что он стал будто живее, ему так тоже кажется — моментами, человеку свойственны чувства низменные, он понимает это, он разделяет это — долгожданно и охотно. У Сетета дрожат ресницы, когда он поднимает взгляд, когда делает шаг назад — вглубь комнаты.

Байлет, улыбаясь нежно, не выпускает его руку.  
Байлет ступает за ним следом.

***

Джеральт умирает с улыбкой, и это ломает в нём что-то — ломает в нём всё, возможно, но у него о подобных вещах всегда было представление смутное.

_(Это не слишком меняется с появлением Сотис — она обнимает его со спины и шепчет слова утешения, но это не помогает слишком; это не помогает совсем. Он благодарен ей всё равно.)_

У него дрожат руки — это удивляет его.  
Это _удивляет_ его.

Сетет касается его лба губами — мягко и бережно, потому что он не умеет иначе, — Байлет думает смутное: он был бы благодарен, возможно, если бы его швырнули сейчас в стену или впечатали лицом в пол. Он был бы благодарен, возможно, если бы Сетет сломал ему рёбра — сжимал их нежными пальцами, пока не пойдут трещины, пока не начнут крошиться кости, пока не не начнёт рваться плоть — Сетет выдыхает шумно, отстраняется неспешно, сжимает пальцы на его плечах — осторожно.

Ощущается неправильным.  
Ощущается ложным.

— Сетет?

Его голос звучит странно — слишком сломанный, слишком чужой, слишком со стороны; он морщится слабо, вдыхает глубоко, смотрит на чужую шею, смотрит на чужие губы.

У Сетета в глазах беспокойство и нежность, и у Байлета голова идёт кругом, и его, кажется, сейчас стошнит — слёзы застревают в горле незнакомым комом, давит что-то на плечи помимо знакомых ладоней, заполняет собой лёгкие, не оставляя места для воздуха.

— Да? 

Сетет звучит как будто хрипло — как будто не слишком уверенно, но у него теплота во взгляде — Байлет с трудом помнит, в какой момент начал различать её, с трудом вспоминает, когда она была направлена на кого-то, кроме Флейн.

Это приятно, должно быть, но его слишком мало сейчас, чтобы чувствовать ещё и это.

— Вы не могли бы остаться? 

_Он улыбается мягко_. Проводит руками по плечам, касается нежно шеи, берёт его лицо в свои ладони — Байлет чувствует себя странно, Байлет чувствует дрожь в пальцах, цепляется за чужую рубашку почти отчаянно, кусает губы — больше из попыток сдержать в себе что-то, чем сдержать себя самого, больше из страха — непривычного и липкого.

Байлет выдыхает шумно. Ничего не имеет значения.

Сетет кивает неспешно, Сетет запускает пальцы в его волосы:

— Конечно. 

_Он улыбается мягко._


End file.
